Talk:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
If this is set in the 1980's... Anyone hoping to see some colorful new characters occupy the position of DADA teacher throughout different times in the game? Ninclow (talk) 07:38, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Naming issue Hi. So, I noticed a little problem here. They are two male Gryffindor students named Lincoln Parker. And they're both in their first year in 1984... Not sure how we are supposed to go with a page in this situation? Unless we pretend one of them is a mistake? Lady Junky 10:10, April 27, 2018 (UTC) : Are they both in the game? Where are you up to in playing it? There's a student from the game in Gryffindor named Lincoln Nguyen. Perhaps the game when in Beta mode noticed the mistake and corrected it? - Kates39 (talk) 10:16, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::They are a looooooooot of students with similar first or last names. But so far, they're the only ones with the same first and last name. I did all male Gryffindor students so far. I think I'm on Chapter 6 or 7? All students are listed in the "Leaderboard" list from the House points screen :) Not sure they're prolly just NPC, but still... Lady Junky 10:24, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm on chapter 5 I think, but "Lincoln Parker" is not on my Leaderboard, not even once. Glitch? I'll check again when I reach the next two chapters. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 10:32, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: I'm on the same chapter, and I went through my leaderboard and noticed a few other characters where there are more than one with the same name. However, I haven't found two Lincoln Parker's yet. Maybe it's randomised? If that's the case, I don't know whether it worth making pages for characters who appear to have no importance in the actual game-playing. There are hundreds of random names. - Kates39 (talk) 10:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::If it is randomised, then it changes everything. We have to delete the pages I create and then put a note on the game page for the future. Lady Junky 10:57, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::: I will try and investigate whether it's randomised and go through chapter 6 and chapter 7. If there's no Lincoln Parker then it's certainly the case. However given the fact there are hundreds of identical names anyway, I would hold off on making pages for them. Perhaps an admin can provide an opinion on how to deal with the problem. - Kates39 (talk) 12:25, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Just curious; what're the names of the top 5 students on both of your Leaderboards? It's gonna sound silly; but initially, I honestly thought that, besides the canon characters and friend potentials, other names are actual players lmao. I thought some of the names were repetitive (first name and last name in different combinations) due to people just choosing "Random." Of course, that concept now felt a bit moronic. I do wonder why the game developer couldn't have spent more time picking and sticking with the names of those other students though... What is the point of having a bunch of randomly generated characters filling the Leaderboard? Also, IDK if this makes the situation slightly better, of if it's necessary; but perhaps changing Lincoln Nguyen to just "Nguyen," and state that it's one of the randomized last name of the game? I have a "Casey Nguyen" (Gryffindor 4th year female) at the moment, but I swear I've seen more than one student with that last name at one point. Not seeing "Lincoln Nguyen" though. =/ Last names with most appearances for me are "Morris," "Hernandez," "Miller," "Reed," "Young"... actually, a lot more lmao, but comparing to the likes of Morris and Miller; Nguyen, Hernandez and Young stuck out more to me cuz they are less of English origin. P.S.: I was wrong, apparently I was already at ch. 6 when I first joined this discussion, and nope, Lincoln Parkers for me.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:17, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::: I have no Casey's on my leaderboard. I have a Hunter Nguyen. There's a lot of Hunter's! I don't think it's worth a page saying Nguyen is a surname of people in the game. Kind of a pointless page. Perhaps a note in Behind the Scenes would be better, saying the leaderboard appears to be random names and note a few of the popular ones. I know that when you randomise your character name rather than type your own, a lot of those names pop up too. They appear to simply be default names rather than anything of merit. ::::::::: My top five names are Charlotte Ross, Evelyn Cruz, Ava Robinson, Charlotte Walker and Sebastian Carter and every one of them are in Slytherin. If you have the same, then it complicates it further because from a certain point in the leaderboard the names become different for everyone. - Kates39 (talk) 19:34, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Dang, thanks for the confirmation! Though I kinda think perhaps once a set of those name were generated, they probably stayed the same to the individual player they were generated for, which would explain why User:Lady Junky's been seeing the same characters enough to raise the question. I'm saying this, because while I obviously didn't feel the need to memorize all the 290 names on my Leaderboard, besides the confirmed characters, I did notice a few that's been there since I started the game. Still think the game developer wasted the opportunity for canon material though =P. My top 5, sans myself (knew it was too good to be true to get this place!), are also all Slytherins, in second place is actually one of the confirmed character, Barnaby Lee. The rest are Ellie Roberts, Addison Morris, and Isabella Hernandez.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:01, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::: I will add a note to the Behind the Scenes section about the randomised names and remove Lincoln Nguyen from the character section which should be reserved only for the important characters who play a part in the game-playing. I will leave it up to an admin to decide whether to delete the pages for characters found only on the leaderboard, who are randomised and won't exist on the leaderboard of players other than User:Lady Junky. - Kates39 (talk) 20:32, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::OMG... I really hope the developers can do something about this; idk if the leaderboard is indicating there's only 290 students in Hogwarts, or just the 290 that made it onto the board, but I find it hilarious that, I'm seeing all the "potential" friends' (and one bully's) name on the board, but not even one of the Prefects'? A gigantic oversight imo. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Ways to earn Energy Hey there! I accidentally found some ways to earn energy (which I wasn't expecting to;) I feel like it'd be useful for players to know, but am not sure how to incorporate it into the article. So far: *"East Towers," when the portrait similar to Girl with Flowers on the left of the "Charms Classroom" is empty, click on it and you'd get energy. *"West Towers," when the painting that contains (seemingly) 3 oranges and some white flowers on the left of the "Prefects' Bathroom" is without the 3 oranges, click on it and you'd get energy. **This one for me is the most frequently available. **Also, not sure if I was imaging this, but I thought clicking on the landscape painting on the left of "Dumbledore's Office" can earn as well? *"Lower Floor - West," **The fire thingy (no idea what they are called) on the right of the entry of the "Great Hall," when it is without fire, click on it and you'd get energy. **The suit of armour on the wall on the right of the entry of the "Great Hall," click at least the middle one and they will dance and you'd get energy. *"Dungeons," as mentioned in Unidentified house-elf near the Hogwarts kitchens. **Also, not sure if I was imaging this, but I thought clicking on the torch on the left of Hufflepuff Common Room can earn as well. *"Castle Grounds," on the right of the Whomping Willow, there'd be a stick, if you touch it, Fang would come pick it out and you'd get energy. Those are the ones I've discovered so far. Not sure the length of the cycle for them to become available again after clicking them.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:28, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Great, i don’t know if you can put it on the article :P [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 05:15, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I think the info definitely can be put into the article, just the matter of how, which is why I'm asking for suggestion for solutions lol.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:31, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::: The info can definitely be placed in the article. I was thinking the same and I had an idea of how to incorporate them. I was going to add a section about the actual game-playing including diamonds, coins and of course, energy and I wrote my findings in another document. I will begin adding that section and then you could add your findings to it too. - Kates39 (talk) 10:01, April 28, 2018 (UTC)